Under the bed
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Existem segredos que devem ficar debaixo da cama...


_**Under the bed**_

Existem segredos que devem ficar debaixo da cama...

Fairy Tail não me pertence, infelizmente, pois se pertencesse uma certa Lisanna continuaria lá em Edolas! Humpf! *cruza os braços* Espero que gostem da minha fic!

Capítulo Único

Era uma noite muito quente em Magnólia, o verão daquele ano estava castigando os cidadãos e na fairy Hills as garotas estavam relaxando na piscina e conversando, depois de uma temporada tumultuada de missões nada melhor que relaxar com as amigas. Até mesmo Lucy que não morava ali estava na festa e claramente que Happy fez sua aparição, divertindo as moças e trollando uma certa maga celestial.

Já era mais de oito horas quando a pequena Levy e seus dezenove aninhos decidiram sair de todo aquela tumulto, tinha chegado de uma missão exaustiva e tudo o que queria agora era sua caminha e um bom livro. Despediu-se das garotas e subiu indo ao banheiro tomar um banho rápido.

Vestindo um roupão felpudo e uma toalha nos cabelos, subiu vagarosamente as escadas e ainda podia ouvir as risadas vindas do lado de fora da casa, sorriu e suspirou. Ela tinha se divertido muito, mas queria mesmo era ver uma certa pessoa que tinha saído em missão, não sabia se ele já havia voltado e naquela tarde quando passara na guilda nem sinal de certo Dragon Slayer.

Chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, ele jamais tombaria em uma missão qualquer, ele era forte e robusto, não precisava de preocupações. Era besteira ficar pensando em coisas ruins, dali um ou dois dias ele apareceria com toda aquela marra e cara de mal juntamente com seu neko Lilly igualmente cheio de marra.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e quando entrou aspirou aquele perfume de seus amados livros que enchiam prateleiras e mais prateleiras, sem contar o lugar que ocupavam no chão, na escrivaninha ou em qualquer lugar que coubessem. Oh... Como gostava de seu quarto com seus livros, pena que tivera que se desfazer de metade deles, afinal, ou eram eles, ou a si mesma. Não cabiam todos ali.

Ainda bem que a biblioteca da guilda comportava os excessos, podia ir visitá-los quando quisesse, mas ainda sim sentia falta deles. Acendeu o interruptor da luz e foi caminhando por entre suas raridades até chegar a parte do quanto onde ficava sua cama, seu armário e um pequeno criado mudo com abajur que ficavam bem perto de uma janela.

- Eto... – disse ao notar sua colcha amarrotada –

Levy se lembrava claramente de ter arrumado sua cama há dois dias quando saiu em missão e não tinha usado-a depois disso. Tinha sim, lembrava-se até de Jet e Droy gritando embaixo de sua janela, estavam atrasados para ir pegar o trem.

- Bem... Eu devo ter confundido as coisas...

Tirou a toalha do cabelo e a colocou sobre uma cadeira, pegou uma escova e sentou-se sobre a mesma cadeira anteriormente citada e ao olhar novamente para sua janela, notou algo que não tinha visto antes... A Janela estava aberta!

- Nani? – se perguntou –

No entanto, antes que pudesse se levantar e tomar uma atitude a respeito de sua janela que deveria estar fechada e isso era uma coisa que TINHA CERTEZA de ter feito, sentiu um braço envolver seus ombros e uma grande mão envolver sua boca.

O desespero tomou conta de seu corpo, agora podia sentir a energia mágica que o individuo emanava e ela estava completamente despreparada, era seu fim (?). Seus batimentos cardíacos subiram e seu coração parecia que quebraria suas costelas tamanha era a força com a qual batia, sua respiração se alterou e começou a suar frio... E foi quando de repente aquela voz velha conhecida soou em seus ouvidos...

- Quanta demora, baixinha, passei boa parte da tarde aqui te esperando... – ele riu fazendo o ar se agitar e a soltou –

- Gajeel-kun... – disse olhando para cima e vendo ele de postura ereta e com os braços cruzados – Você me assustou!

- Desculpa, mas não queria que você gritasse, afinal... Esse é o nosso segredinho! – ele riu de novo – Tá cheirosa em... – sorriu malicioso –

- Eu passei na guilda hoje e a Mira-chan comentou que você não tinha voltado... Eu estava preocupada. – disse coradinha –

- Eu e o Lilly fomos direto para casa, eu fiquei dormindo até dar a hora que vim para cá... Você demorou um bocado para subir.

Gajeel deu a volta na cadeira e se jogou na cama da moça fazendo com que a mesma balançasse e pegou um livro que estava caído no chão aberto. Sua capa era vermelho carmim e haviam letras douradas que ela bem conhecia... Ele estava lendo aquele livro...?

- Você tem umas coisinhas interessantes aqui, baixinha... – ele riu fazendo com que ela ficasse da mesma cor que um tomate –

- Vo... Você está lendo este livro? Onde achou, pensei que estivesse em uma das estantes altas... – disse olhando para o chão –

- Eu fiquei entediado e fui dar uma olhada nos seus livros e achei esse aqui... – ele mostrou todos os dentes para Levy – Agora eu entendi bastante coisas sobre minha baixinha!

- Ga... Gajeel-kun! Pare de me chamar de baixinha e isso é um livro e só isso. O que ele contém faz parte de seu enredo, não tem nada demais.

- Oh claro... Finge que fala a verdade, que eu finjo que acredito, pequena!

- Eu já disse para parar com isso! – ela batia o pezinho no chão –

- Você disse para parar com o 'baixinha', eu te chamei de 'pequena'!

Levy franziu as sobrancelhas azuis e fez uma carinha de brava que ele achava a coisa mais linda do mundo. Apesar de ser muito o idiota a distorção feita com as palavras de Levy, ele tinha razão, ela não havia especificado que não queria nenhuma espécie de apelido que envolvesse sua altura, por mais que não precisasse deixar isso claro.

As palavras foram inventadas para comunicação e deveriam ser usadas de forma correta para haver pleno entendimento e assim conseguirem suprir suas finalidades.

- Você vai ficar jogado ai na minha cama o resto da noite? – disse a azulada indo até o guarda roupa pegar um pijama –

- Bem... Eu estava pensando nisso, de preferência com a dona da cama junto, mas se quiser que eu vá embora, eu vou. – Gajeel falou sentando-se como um índio sobre a colcha florida –

- Eu só perguntei, mas se vai ficar, é pra ficar quietinho... Você sabe que não é permitido rapazes aqui na Hills.

A maga fazia um malabarismo para se vestir usando o roupão, ele não entendia o motivo daquilo, já tinha visto e tocado tudinho que estava debaixo daquela cobertura felpuda. Rolou os olhos e voltou a deitar-se colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Como se ninguém visse o maguinho do gelo pulando a janela da Juvia, ou o Elf-alguma-coisa sumindo escondido com aquela maluca das estátuas... E não vamos falar daquela Bisca e do parceiro dela.

- Mas se ninguém prova, todos são inocentes... Então vamos continuar na surdina por enquanto!

- Tem vergonha de mim, nanica? – disse voltando os olhos para o livro, tinha chegado numa parte deveras interessante –

- Você sabe que não é isso, mas o pessoal da guilda ainda tem um pé atrás com você, pelo menos alguns bobos... Eu não quero ter que ficar agüentando gente dando pitaco no meu namoro.

Ley finalmente tinha conseguido vestir uma camisola branca com bolinhas vermelhas, os cabelos azuis ainda úmidos estavam caindo sobre os ombrinhos que o caçador de dragões tanto gostava de morder e beijar, ela estava linda. Tão perfeita... e tão baixinha.

- Se você diz... – Gajeel tinha olhado de rabo de olho e agora estava no livro de novo –

- Hey, por que você não larga esse livro... – ela subiu na cama e sentou-se sobre o peitoral dele com um sorriso instigante –

- Levy-ratinha-de-livro pedindo para alguém deixar um livro de lado? Nossa... Eu estou sendo realmente uma má influência para você...

- Você bem que poderia parar com esses apelidos, Gajeel-kun... – falou manhosa engatinhando sobre o rapaz –

- Só se me der bons motivos para isso, vai dar, baixinha? – ele falou malicioso até a raiz do cabelo –

- Eu posso fazer isso, mas só se você ficar bem quietinho, Gajeel-kun! – ela colocou o indicador sobre os lábios do moreno –

- Ahhh... Eu vou tentar!

Gajeel colocou a mão na nuca pequena dela e a puxou para um beijo ardente. Sua Levy era uma mulher maravilhosa, uma gracinha em público e uma delicia que só ele conhecia entre quatro paredes.

Instantes depois, ninguém mais seria capaz de dizer onde começava o dragon Slayer e onde terminava a maga de cabelos azuis. O mago não demorou muito para jogar o corpinho de sua parceira para baixo do seu, tomando o devido cuidado para que seu peso não a machucasse, ouvindo um arfado saindo dos lábios finos dela.

As pequenas mãos de Levy correram as costas de Gajeel apertando o rapaz contra si, por mais que fosse bobeira ter medo de acontecer algo a ele em uma missão, tudo pode acontecer e ela não queria perder seu porto seguro... A ponta dos dedos com a leveza de uma borboleta passaram sobre os braços musculosos e perderam tal leveza arranhando com força quando uma boca mordeu o encontro de seu ombro e pescoço e também teve um som estrangulado que teimou em sair de seus lábios. Droga, desse jeito alguém acabaria ouvindo-os.

O olfato aguçado de Dragon Slayer tornava o olfato um dos pontos fortes da ligação entre o casal, ele podia sentir o perfume dela há quilômetros de distância. E isso causava as mais diversas reações, desde borboletas no estômago e suor frio, até uma vontade louca de se perder naquele perfume.

Gajeel parecia ter no mínimo vinte mãos, a pequena nunca sabia exatamente de onde vinha o carinho e o aperto que lhe causava arrepios desde a base da coluna que fazia com que perdesse a linha de raciocínio. Ouviu um ronronado rouco ao pé do ouvido que lhe causou outro arrepio...

- Gajeel-kun...

- Hum... – ouviu essa resposta inconclusiva e recebeu uma lambida no pescoço – Queita, baixinha, ninguém pode saber que estou aqui, esqueceu?

Levy abriu os olhos para vê-lo sobre os cotovelos sorrindo daquela maneira que só ele sabia sorrir e que lhe aquecia o coração. Mais um beijo profano aconteceu quando três batidas na porta fizeram com que olhassem para a direção da mesma.

_- Levy-san. – a voz de Erza ecoou do outro lado da porta –_

- Erza?/Titania? – indagaram os dois juntos –

Ouviram outra breve batida seguida de alguns cochichos do outro lado da porta, alguns dizendo que talvez estivesse dormindo ou que estivesse entretida com um de seus livros, mas isso não serviu para Erza, a ruiva estava preocupada com Levy, a azulzinha tinha passado a tarde um pouco inquieta, parecia preocupada demais com alguma coisa.

- Deixa para lá... Elas vão achar que você está dormindo. – sussurrou Gajeel dando um selinho da namorada –

A maga suspirou e sorriu beijando o seu complicado, Erza e quem mais que estivesse com ela logo desistiriam, não estava com vontade de ir abrir a porta. Os braços do namorado estavam muito mais convidativo. Voltaram aos amassos durante mais alguns segundos, mas Erza não desistiria tão fácil e começou forçar a maçaneta chamando pelo nome de Levy.

O casal sentou-se na cama e Gajeel amaldiçoou a titânia, que mulherzinha mais insistente.

_- Levy-san... – a voz da ruiva ecoou – Você está bem? Responda Levy! Happy disse que viu um intruso entrando na Hills!_

_-_ Neko Lazarento! – praguejou Gajeel – É melhor eu sair pela janela antes que ela arrombe a porta!

- Iie! – disse Levy – Deve ter gente lá fora, se te pegam aqui, além do sermão terei de cumprir uma punição! Fique quietinho, vou abrir a porta e fazê-las sair daqui!

A maga de cabelos azuis se levantou e começou a caminhar descalça pelo quarto, no entanto, como tudo estava meio escuro acabou tropeçando em uma pilha de livros e caindo no chão fazendo um barulho imenso. Os olhos do Redfox se arregalaram e ele correu para ampará-la, Erza a essa altura já forçava a porta.

O casal entrou em desespero, a titânia não podia ver Gajeel e toda sua opulência no quarto de Levy depois do escurecer. Ela olhava sem saber o que fazer, onde poderia esconder um homem daquele tamanho? No guarda-roupas...? Não, definitivamente seria o primeiro lugar que elas procurariam. Estantes, estantes... Não, com certeza não.

Erza estava quase terminando de abrir a porta, ela já falava mais alto, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que fazer...

Correu os olhos pelo quarto e viu sua cama desarrumada.

A cama desarrumada!

- A cama Gajeel! – disse puxando-o pela mão –

- Baixinha, acho que não é hora para isso... – disse ele quase sentindo já os punhos da Titania sobre si –

- Seu idiota! Debaixo da cama! Entre debaixo da cama! – ela começou a empurrá-lo –

- Hey! Eu não vou caber aí! É muito baixo!

- Gajeel-kun, pense assim: Ou você cabe aí, ou você apanha da Erza-san!

Os olhos dela estavam com uma determinação tão linda que ele teve vontade de beijá-la, mas não era hora para isso. Com a ajuda da pequena lhe empurrando, o moreno deitou no chão e rastejou para debaixo da cama que chegou a se elevar alguns centímetros. A maga jogou o edredom de maneira a cobrir isso pela frente no exato momento que a ruiva quebrou sua maçaneta e entrou com tudo em seu quarto empunhando uma espada.

Estava tão sobressaltada que sentia seu coração quase saindo pela boca e quando Erza, Juvia, Evergreen, Mirajane, Lisanna e até mesmo Lucy adentraram o local. Estava com os olhos muito arregalados e o roupão felpudo todo esgarçado, ajeitou-o e sorriu sem graça fazendo a melhor cara de vitima que tinha.

- Você está bem? – elas olhavam para os lados – Happy disse que viu um vulto se esgueirando pela Hills durante a tarde!

Erza olhava atrás das estantes e abriu o guarda-roupa, como ela mesmo esperava.

- Nã... Não tem ninguém aqui. Eu estava dormindo. – disse se sentando em uma cadeira com assento de veludo –

- Por isso não abriu a porta? – disse Erza dando-se por satisfeita e guardando sua espada –

- Exatamente... – a garota tinha que respirar fundo para parecer calma –

- Bem, parece que está todo mundo bem e não achamos ninguém. – a ruiva sentou-se na cama e ela gemeu, digo, rangeu – Que rangido estranho.

Juvia que tinha ficado para trás admirando os livros de Levy tendo Mirajane como guia. Evergreen pelo reflexo de suas lentes viu um ponta preta que não pertencia ao edredom da dona do quarto, sorriu e resolveu ficar quieta, afinal, ela também tinha o rabo preso. O rangido estranho da cama novamente quando Juvia e Mirajane se sentaram ao lado de Erza.

- Juvia achou a biblioteca de Levy impressionante. Gostaria de pegar algum livro emprestado depois.

- Quando quiser, Juvia-chan, eu não me importo em emprestar meus livros. – estava com tanta pena de seu namorado, a ruiva ficava pesada com sua armadura coração usual – Gente, sem querer ser mal educada... Mas sabe, eu estava dormindo e acordei com vocês quebrando minha porta e eu gostaria de voltar a dormir.

A dona do quarto coçou a nuca.

- Me desculpe por isso, Levy. – disse a Titania em seu tom solene – Mas quando ouvi você gritando achei que pudesse ser um tarado! E por falar nisso, por que gritou?

- Eu acordei com vocês na porta, fui atender e acabei tropeçando em uma das pilhas de livro. – respondeu sem pestanejar, não era de todo mentira –

- Oh sim, desculpe por isso. Vamos embora garotas, a Levy está cansada.

A Scarlet levantou-se e a cama suspirou, logo depois Mirajane e Juvia fizeram o mesmo e se despediram de Levy. Lucy que estava lá no começo em algum momento desapareceu feito fumaça sem deixar rastros. As garotas foram acompanhadas até a porta e quando a jovem achava que o dia estava salvo, a loura Evergreen tinha que dar uma alfinetada.

- Dormindo de roupão, querida, vai deixar sua cama cheia de fiapos... o chão perto do edredom estava repleto de fiapos pretos. – ela deu uma piscadela para Levy que ficou da cor de um caqui –

As garotas saíram e a azulzinha fechou a porta empurrando uma cadeira que usou para travar a porta. Ficaria caro mandar arrumar aquilo, mandaria a conta para Erza com um gentil bilhetinho, afinal, quem mandou ficar quebrando a maçaneta alheia?

Suspirou e foi quando lembrou-se de Gajeel e foi correndo até perto de sua cama onde o mago já tinha saído de seu esconderijo e estava alongando o braço direito. Pobrezinho deveria estar todo torto.

- Aquela Titania pesa uma tonelada com aquela droga de armadura, por que deixou que sentassem em cima de mim, baixinha? Tá querendo ficar sem namorado?

- Fale mais baixo. – Levy se aproximou e os dois se sentaram na cama – O que queria que eu fizesse? Eu não podia impedi-las de sentar... – ela passou a mão carinhosamente sobre ele – Está bem, tem alguma coisa doendo?

- Hum... Sei... Essa coisa de namorar escondido aqui na Hills não está fazendo bem para minha saúde, da próxima vez a gente fica no meu quarto. – disse fazendo beicinho –

- Mas e o Panther Lily?

- Eu mando ele fazer uma visitinha pro neko do Natsu! – o grandão riu –

- Tadinho, Gajeel-kun... – ela beijou a bochecha do namorado –

- Só quando a gente quiser privacidade, das outras vezes ele pode ficar...

O grande moreno retirou os coturnos e camisa preta e puxando o edredom se deitou chamando Levy. Nenhum dos dois depois de todo aquele circo tinha animação para fazer qualquer coisa, iriam simplesmente dormir agarradinhos.

Eles podiam até mesmo ter alguns problemas de comunicação e ele nunca seria o príncipe encantado, nunca viveriam um conto de fadas, mas mesmo assim ela estava feliz. Sentia-se protegida por ele, como se nada no mundo pudesse tocá-la e isso não era o que sonhou, mas sim algo muito melhor do que jamais seria capaz de sonhar.

A pequena apenas se aconchegou nos braços bronzeados e fechou os olhos, e foi quando se tocou que ainda estava de roupão, pensou em ir se trocar, mas desistiu, estava tão aconchegada ali que não valia a pena.

Talvez estivesse na hora de assumir esse namoro, mas as idas escondidas ao seu quarto continuariam sendo coisas que ninguém precisava saber...

**Owari...**

Omake...

Mirajane e Lisanna caminhavam em direção ao quarto que haviam juntado para dividirem como boas irmãs e assim também recuperar o tempo perdido. As outras já haviam ido para seus quartos e só faltavam as duas para se retirar.

Mira sentou-se sobre uma poltrona dando um nó nos cabelos. Estava tão cansada, havia sido uma festinha e tanto, tinha que descansar bem para poder ir para guilda no dia seguinte. Lisanna foi direto para o banheiro e a mais velha podia ouvir o som do chuveiro. Fechou os grandes olhos azuis e quando os abriu pela segunda vez sua irmãzinha enrolada em uma toalha parada a sua frente.

- Mira-nee... – chamou ela –

- Sim, Lisanna? – respondeu com simpatia –

- Mas o roupão da Leve-chan não era cor-de-rosa? – indagou se lembrando do comentário de Evergreen –

- Nani? – a mais velha piscou algumas vezes –

- A Evergreen comentou que dormir de roupão fazia com que se soltasse fiapos e falou de muitos fiapos pretos ao pé da cama da Levy-chan, mas o roupão da Levy era rosa.

- Eto... Eu não tinha notado isso.

As duas ficaram se encarando durante alguns minutos, mas depois decidiram esquecer, afinal, não deveria ser nada demais, não é? Cada uma seguiu sua rotina e foi dormir ao final de tudo. E na manhã seguinte, quando o sol ainda estava nascendo, Lisanna estava abrindo a janela do quarto - irmã de Mira tinha bons hábitos – viu um vulto de cabelos negros desaparecendo no horizonte.

Sorriu. Logo apareceria mais um casal na guilda, um tanto inusitado, mas ainda sim muito lindos. Só esperava que Mira reagisse bem ao descobrir quem era a namorada do Elf-nii-chan, afinal, eles também faziam um casal um tanto inusitado.

**Fin.**

**Olá meus queridos, ja faz um tempinho que não posto nada por aqui, mas agora me deu vontade... Espero que gostem dessa brincadeirinha que fiz com esse casal muito lindo!*-* Desculpe se houver alguns errinhos, eu não tenho um Beta, infelizmente. ¬¬' Alguém ai se habilita? **

**Obrigada pela atenção,e eu agradeceria ainda mais se vocês comentassem, afinal, eu não posso ler mentes para descobrir se vocês gostaram ou não do que estou escrevendo.**

**Kiss kiss, Anny Taisho (Riizinha)  
><strong>


End file.
